1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor elements which are joined by means of tongue, groove and separate guiding means.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Prefabricated board shaped floor elements which are provided with tongue and groove at the edges are common nowadays. They are very easy to install whereby this can be accomplished by the average handy man. Such floor elements can, for example, be made of solid wood, fibre board or particle board. These are most often provided with a surface layer such as a lacquer or some type of laminate.
The boards are most often installed by being glued together via tongue and groove.
This type of floor is usually installed so that the boards overlap and the latitudinal joint do not coincide. It has therefore not been any reason to guide the relative longitudinal position between the boards. Designed installations is very difficult to achieve without this possibility. One example where it should be desirable to have coinciding latitudinal as well as longitudinal joint is completely quadratic or square floor elements. This is very difficult as scales or a very sure eye and great workman skills is required if a successful end result is to be achieved. It is furthermore very easy to dislodge already installed floor elements when installing new ones. It is also sometimes desired to have latitudinal joints coincide over, for example, every other or every third latitudinal joint, when installing with overlap.
This requirement is foremost present when floor boards with dissimilar decor is used for creating a decorative effect on larger floor surfaces. This requirement goes for quadratic as well as rectangular floor elements.